ThunderStorms
by athenerz
Summary: The day seemed like it'd be a perfect one for lazing around. That was until a huge thunderstorm shows up, bringing out Lilly's worst fear.Will Oliver be able to comfort the one he secretly loves? And, does she feel the same? MOLIVER. Rated T just incaseR


**A/N: This is my first story here on this site! Also, my first Hannah Montana story that's actually getting done xD I originally only wanted this to be a OneShot, however it seems it'll be a couple chapters.**

**Also, the song lyrics don't really play a part in the story. I just wanted to add some and that was the song I had been listening to at that moment.**

**I would like to thank...**

**Candice! She unwittingly gave me the idea for this story. 3**

**Sarah! She right away in a few seconds showed how to change the format of my story so I was able to upload to here. I have been trying for months to figure out... turns out it was so simple! Thanks Mrs. Pete Wentz! 3**

Chapter Uno

The day was cool and breezy, just the type of day Lilly enjoyed on those occasions of laziness taking over. Where she enjoyed playing football with her brother in the backyard or challenging him with a surfing videogame in the family room. Or she'd spend hours online talking to Miley and looking up skateboard info.

However today, Lilly just lay in her bed reading a magazine, her scruffy dog stretched out beside her completely on his back snoring loudly. Lilly looked at him and raised an eyebrow, his snoring was drowning out her music playing.

"And she's taller than most  
And she's looking at me  
I can see her eyes looking from a page in a magazine  
Oh she makes me feel like I could be a tower  
A big strong tower  
She got the power to be  
The power to give  
The power to see"

Lilly rolled her eyes at Ralph, the scruffy pup. She was just turning back to her magazine to finish reading on a story or Hannah Montana and how rumors of her leaving her pop career behind were printed. Lilly got a laugh out of these.

"Lillypad!" Called a voice.

Lilly groaned. She hated her moms "cute" nickname for her. It was fine for when she was 3 and her mom had dressed her up as a lily pad for Halloween. However, at age 15 it was less cute. Much less.

She got up and switched off her CD player than walked down the hall to the top of the stairs. Judy Truscott stood at the foot of the stairs rummaging through her purse. Lilly cleared her throat to catch her mothers attention.

"oh." Judy looked up at her daughter, "Okay, what are your plans for today?"

"Uhh, nothing." Lilly crossed her arms and walked down the stairs, coming to a stop in front of her mother. "Miley is gone for the weekend."

"What about Oliver?"

"I might call him later… why?"

"Oh, well your father and I are going out for the day." Judy went back to rummaging through her purse, "His boss is having a small get-together at his weekend house and invited us." She looked up, tossing her head to get hair out of her face, "We think this might be a way for the boss to consider your fathers promotion" She smiled.

Lilly nodded, "Great. What about Ellie and Carl?"

"Carl has day camp all day today. Ellie's driving him than going out with friends for the rest of the day."

Lilly nodded.

"Will you be okay home alone all day?" Judy asked.

"Oh yeah" Lilly grinned, "Crank up the music and dance around the house with Ralph. Party!"

Judy chuckled, "Good. Now, could you help me find my car keys?" Judy slung her purse over her shoulder.

Lilly walked past her mother and into the family room where Carl sat on the couch getting in some last video gaming before camp.

Lilly started at the end of the couch and started feeling around the cushions for her mothers keys. She worked her way up the couch. When she reached her brother, she just lightly poked him in the back and he stood up, still playing his game not even dazed from moving. Lilly continued checking the couch when Ellie came into the doorway from upstairs.

"Come on kid, let's get you to camp so I can see my friends"

Carl went to turn off his game as Lilly stood upright and checked out her sisters attire. Was that underwear or a skirt?

"Nice outfit." Lilly smirked.

Ellie scoffed, "Nice PJ's"

"Okayy Eleanor please get your brother to camp before he's late." Tim Truscott walked up next to Ellie as he was buttoning his suit jacket. He stopped and looked his eldest daughter up and down. He sighed and mumbled to himself.

"I can't find my keys!" Came the voice of Judy.

"It's okay hun we'll take my car. It's nicer anyway." Tim called back and disappeared down the hall to the den.

Ellie snapped her fingers, grabbing Carl's attention and pointing outside. The two then left. Lilly sat on the couch and started flipping through TV channels, then resting on a sports station showing skateboarding.

"Okay sweetie, your mom and I are leaving" Tim said, reappearing in the entrance hall that could be seen from the couch.

"We'll have our cells so call if you need us." Judy came out, adjusting her skirt.

"I know the drill mom, I'll be fine."

Her mom nodded. With a quick Love you from her parents, they were gone. She watched out the window until their car was down the street and out of sight.

Lilly sighed with happiness and looked around the empty family room and listened to the empty house. She heard Ralph and then he walked into the room and hopped up onto the couch laying down. Lilly smiled at him then walked into the kitchen.

She went to the fridge for a can of soda. Opening the fridge, she furrowed her brows at the sight of her mothers keys sitting on one of the shelves.

Chuckling, she grabbed them along with a can of Mr. Pib. On her way back to the family room she tossed the keys onto the table beside the front door.

Lilly sat back down on the couch and rested her feet on the coffee table. Ralph moved up the couch then plopped back down, landing his head on her thigh. She turned on the TV to continue watching her skateboarding show.

The show went to commercial than the opening music of the weather report came on. Lilly rubbed Ralph's head, not really listening.

"Breaking weather news to report right now. A huge thunderstorm is racing towards us--"

Lilly jumped, her eyes huge as she stared at the screen. Ralph groaned at Lilly's sudden movement and rolled over onto his back.

"Just within the past 30 minutes the weather has gotten very windy and humid. The thunderstorm should start being heard all over Malibu and slightly in surrounding towns any moment now. This is _not _any type of storm to be outside during. There is also a chance of minor flooding."

Lilly heart started to pound. No, not now! She thought. She violently shook her head, not wanting to believe. That's when a loud crack filled the air outside. Lilly jumped

and screamed. Ralph jumped off the couch and ran to the front door, barking.

"Ralph! Come here!" Lilly called from hiding behind a couch pillow.

Ralph ran over and jumped onto the couch, snuggling into her. Lilly was shaking and Ralph noticed this as he started to whine and lick her face. Lilly wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his fur.

She just wanted it to stop. She wanted the loud banging and the bright flashes to go away. She wanted her Mom and Dad and Carl, heck, even Ellie. She just wanted everything to go back to being fine.

Lilly has been scared of thunderstorms ever since around the age of 6. It happened during a weekend camping trip with her family. Even some of her cousins were there. They were much older cousins and wanted to run around the woods playing. Lilly begged to tag along and her parents made her cousins and Ellie who was at the time 10 promise to watch Lilly. They promised and then they were off, into the woods. They all decided on a game of hide and seek. Lilly tagged along with Ellie for a hiding spot. Lilly remembers Ellie not being happy having her sister tag along. Ellie found them a hiding spot in a big bush. Lilly having playing that game for the first time started to giggle from the excitement. Too loudly for Ellie. Ellie who didn't want the seekers to hear her, convinced Lilly to stay there. She said she'd be fine and once she's found by one of their cousins that she'll be with someone. Lilly was convinced and Ellie quickly ran off to find her own hiding place.

Lilly waited forever. She still giggled and also peeked out the bush to try and see someone. She never saw anyone. The wind was starting to blow really hard, causing the bush branches to whack her in the face which was annoying her. So Lilly left her hiding place and started walking around the woods alone. She didn't know where she was going, all she knew was that she wanted to find her cousins.

As she was walking a loud noise rumbled above. Lilly looked up and blinked with curiosity. She wasn't afraid of them then. Sometimes they startled her from the sudden noise and light. But, it was common for 6 year olds to be startled.

Lilly ignored the rumbling and continued to walk, humming her favorite cartoon theme. The sky above her was getting darker. She noticed this and started to worry. She was however afraid of the dark.

Lilly rushed past trees. Another rumble broke out, scaring her since she hadn't expected it. It was getting darker now and the wind was picking up. Lilly started breathing heavily.

"Ellie!!" She cried. "Kyle!! Mark!! Sarah!!"

There was no answer.

Still breathing heavily, she screamed when lightening shot through the air followed by the loudest thunder she had ever heard. She ran some more than came to a stop and hid behind a giant tree. That's when she started to cry. She could no longer hardly see anything and the noise was deafening. The few flashes of light lit up the woods for a few seconds, making things even more frightening looking.

It began to rain. It came down is sheets and the hard winds made it much worse. Lilly pulled her jacket over her head and lay on the ground, curling into a tight ball as she cried from her growing fear. Everything was so loud and dark that she just closed her eyes wishing everything away.

Lilly wasn't sure how long she was out for. She wasn't sure if she had fallen asleep at one point or what. She just remembers the rumbling sounding further away and the rain getting lighter. The wind had died some and the lightening was rare. She heard voices than saw round lights scattered around the woods. It took her awhile to hear her name being called and realizing the lights were flashlights. She was found.

Ever since then Lilly has been afraid of thunderstorms. She tried her hardest at trying not to be but just couldn't help it. Those horrible memories always flooded back to her.

Lilly now lay on the couch, curled into a tight ball and holding tightly onto Ralph. A loud rumble broke out, causing her to shoot straight up. She made up her mind then. She needed someone with her.

She ran to the entrance hall and grabbed her sneakers. She slipped them on then went to the small closet and pulled out her raincoat along with Ralph's leash.

**Next chapter up soon I hope! **

**Please review! Much thanks!**


End file.
